


One shot ships

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Angst, Canon, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean and Cas go on an hunt together and things don’t go as planned.





	1. Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go on an hunt together and things don’t go as planned.

It all started with a look. Dean would try not to look like he was staring at Castiel, and then he'd quickly look away. Castiel would look at him when he wasn't looking and then look somewhere else when he was caught. This went on for a while. It was driving Sam mad. He decided it would be good if the two of them went on a hunt together and worked out... whatever the hell they were.  
  
"So, Get this. I found you a case. It should be easy. Oh, and I already packed your bags. They're in the car already. I am going to stay here and do some more research. Call if you need me. See you in a few days, Bye!" And then he is pushing them out the door before they were even able to get a word in. Castiel just shrugged and walked to the car, getting in the passenger side. Dean huffed and muttered under his breath. He got into the driver’s side and shut the door. He looked at Cas and unconsciously licked his lips. Castiel had that look on his face that meant he had something on his mind.  
  
"Spill it Cas. What is bothering you?" Dean said, as he started the car and drove out of the garage. Castiel sighed, as he shifted in his seat. He looked out the window, avoiding Dean's eyes.  
  
"I wish to have sexual intercourse with you Dean, but I know it will never happen because you only have sexual Intercourse with Women and I am not one. I mean I can change my vessel to female if that is what you wish, but I do... really wish to perform Sexual Intercourse with you Dean Winchester."  
  
Dean blinked his eyes, his brain short circuiting, and he had to swerve to avoid another car. He pulled off to the side of the road, turning off the engine. He looked at Castiel with wide eyes.  
  
"You... want... I...um... What?" He sputtered out, his cheeks red. Castiel just nodded. He turned to face Dean so he could see him. He couldn't help himself but to look at his body. Why didn't he notice it was so... perfect before?

"I meant what I said Dean..."

Dean swallowed hard. "Listen Cas..."

"I know..." Castiel's voice suddenly sounded sad. "You only like women."  


Dean shook his head. "No, No. It's not that. It's just that I have been wanting to tell you the same thing for a long time."

Castiel tilted his head. "You have?" He did not know this.

Dean nodded. "Yeah Cas, I have. Now look... We can talk about this when we get to the motel okay? I promise. We... can be a thing... from this point forward. Is that okay with you?"

Castiel nodded. "That's okay with me Dean."

Dean squeezed his hand and started the car again. He drove into the town and into the motel parking lot. He went inside and got their room. One bed. He came back out with the key. He tapped on the glass.

"Come on Cas, help me get the bags inside please?"

Castiel nodded and got out and grabbed his bag while Dean grabbed his own.

Dean unlocked the room door and walked inside with Castiel right behind him.

“I’m going to take a shower and then maybe we can go to the diner for dinner or something, and head back here to go to bed. Sound alright with you?”

“Of course, Dean. It’s okay with me.” Castiel replied, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Dean looked back at him one more time before heading into the shower. He turned on the water and undressed himself. He got into the shower and let the water run over him before he started to wash himself. After he finished the shower, he dried himself off and got dressed. He came out of the bathroom to see that Castiel was still sitting on the edge of the bed. He dried his hair and then he went to sit down next to the Angel on the bed.  
  
“Hey Cas, are you ready to go?”

Castiel turned to him. “Yes, Dean. I am. Are you?”

“Yup. Alright. Let’s get some food.”

“I don’t eat Dean. You know this.”  


“Yeah I know, but it would still be nice if  you came with me anyway.”

“I’d go anywhere with you Dean. To the ends of the earth.”

Dean’s cheeks turned red again. “I… uh thanks Cas. Let’s go.” He said, standing up, and grabbing his jacket on the way out. Castiel followed him. Once outside, they decided to walk to the diner. It was a nice night out. Castiel took Dean’s hand, which Dean didn’t expect but he didn’t try to pull away or anything. They walked into the diner and sat down at a booth. A waitress came over to take their order. Her name tag said, Daisy.  
  
“Hey there boys, my name is Daisy, what can I get you both?” She asked, standing a little too close to Dean for Castiel’s liking, and she was also bending down so he had no choice but to look at her cleave.  


Dean looked at Castiel and could see the look on his face. “I’ll have a bacon cheeseburger, and he’s gonna have a burger too, right Cas?”

Castiel glared at her. “He is mine. He has no interest in you nor does he want to have sexual intercourse with you either.”

Daisy blinked. “Oh. You… Oh, you are together?”

“Yes.” Castiel growled.

Daisy looked uncomfortable now. “I am so sorry. I did not realize. I will be out with your orders shortly. Would you like anything to drink?”

“I’ll have a water, and he will take one too. Is that what you want Cas?”

“Yes, I would like a water.”

“Two waters coming up.” And then she walked away.

Dean shook his head. “Dude. Next time, let me handle it okay?”

“She was flirting with you and I did not like it Dean.”

“I know Cas. I know you didn’t, but you scared the poor girl half to death.”

Castiel blinked. “My apologies Dean. I don’t know what came over me.”

“Jealousy.”

“I suppose that is what that was. I am sorry I embarrassed you Dean.”

“It’s alright Cas but I think you should apologize to her, man.”

Castiel nodded, and then the waitress came over to their table and set down the waters.

“Here you go.” And then she went to leave but Castiel grabbed her arm.  


“I am sorry for how I acted. I did not mean to frighten you. Forgive me… I am new to… dating.” And then he let her go.

She blinked. “Oh. Oh… It’s alright. It was my fault. I did not know you were a couple. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

She smiled. “Your food will be ready shortly.”

“Thanks Daisy.” Dean said and gave her a friendly smile. She returned the smile and then left again.

“See. Now everything is all good. So, what is this case that Sam gave us about?”

“Sam said something was luring people in somehow and killing them. He also said that the last place they were seen was at a diner and that they weren’t seen after they left.”

“Okay… so something is killing these people but what?”

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Daisy and Hamilton, the cook was having a conversation of their own.

“Put that sleeping drug in their food. The Hunter will be easy but the angel… Do you have anything?”

“Of course, I do. I created it myself. It’s Angel sleeping powder. Put that in whatever they have and when they ingest it, it will work just like the one for humans.”

“Perfect. I am looking forward to having a hunter and an angel for dinner.” She licked her lips.

“Have you ever had Human heart before Hamilton?”

“Scrumptious.”

“Excellent.” She said and injected the burgers with the drug and gave the syringe to him and walked out to the table. She looked around. Good… they were the only customers and there was no one else around.

“Here you go boys. Enjoy.” She said as she set the plates down. “Let me know what you think.”

Both nodded and took a bite at the same time. She watched for any signs of the drug starting to work, and not even seconds later, both men were slumped over in the booth. Hamilton came out from the kitchen and carried them both over his shoulders and brought them to the back. He hooked them up on a rack. He tied their wrists and ankles together. Before he did all that, he stripped them down to their boxers. He would start with Dean first, since he was human and the easiest. He brought Dean to the slaughter table and strapped his whole body  and his head down, so he was unable to move. The thing was though, Dean was starting to wake up. He started to move around and make noises. Hamilton turned around and stuffed Dean’s mouth with a cloth.

“Stop moving around. You don’t taste as good when you keep moving around.”

Hamilton sighed, and turned Dean over easily. He grabbed a bone saw and severed the upper and lower part of his spine, and then Dean screamed. He was paralyzed, but Castiel would be able to easily fix that later.

“There we go. Now you can’t move.” He flipped him back over and grabbed a large knife. He placed it on Dean’s chest, feeling for where to cut. He could feel the vibration of Dean’s heart coming through the knife. No matter to him because soon it would stop, and then he could eat. As he prepared to make the kill, a gunshot rang out and he dropped the knife on the floor. Daisy was already dead. It was Sam who shot him. He ran over to Dean and untied him and took the gag out.

“Can’t… move… get… Cas.”

Sam nodded. “Got it.”  He went over to Castiel and helped him down, and then he quickly healed Dean.

Dean sat up. “Thanks Cas.”

“You’re welcome Dean.”

“And thank you too Sam.”

“Well when neither of you were answering your phones, I got worried.”

“Glad you came when you did. Otherwise we would be monster food by now.”

“Yeah, that’s true. So… Guys. Did you work out your problem?”

“We did.”

“And?”

“We are a thing.”

“A thing?”

“A thing.”


	2. Sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabe meet on a New York subway train after Sam saved Gabriel from a bunch of men beating him up.

They weren’t supposed to meet but fate said they would. Sam had taken the subway home and so had Gabriel. They met by chance because a group of men had decided to beat Gabriel up. Sam was taller than all of them so when he stood up to his full height, and told them to stop, they backed away, but not before telling him that they’d be back for them both. Sam helped Gabriel up to his feet.

 

“Are you okay? They were hitting you pretty hard.”

 

Gabriel looked at Sam and sucked in a deep breathe. “Yeah. I’m fine now thanks to you. You saved me.”

 

Sam shrugged. “It was no problem. You were in trouble, so I had to help.”

 

“I’m glad you did when you did because otherwise, they were going to kill me.”

 

Sam shook his head. “They won’t kill you. Not as long as I’m here.”

 

“You don’t even know me though. Why?”

 

“My name’s Sam. Sam Winchester.”

 

“Gabriel. Gabriel Novak. Did you say Winchester?”

 

“Yeah. Why?”

 

“I’ve been hoping to meet you.”

 

“You have? Why?”

 

“Because my brother is with yours, I’m assuming, and I was coming to visit, and he tried to hook me up with you, but I didn’t know where to find you. I didn’t even know you’d be on the train I swear.”

 

“I know. My brother did the same thing.”

Gabriel laughed. “Guess our brothers were thinking the same thing huh?”

Sam nodded. “Yup. They seem to think they are pretty good matchmakers or something.”

“So… Sam. You want to get something to eat with me or whatever?”

“Are you asking me on a date?”

“Only if you say yes.”

“Then yes.”

Gabriel smiled. “Great! We can get off together and find somewhere to eat. I mean if we even can do that.”

“I know the perfect place.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. It’s the roadhouse. Good food and friendly people too.”

“Sounds like a perfect place for a first date. Should we tell our brothers?”

“Maybe later we can tell them.”

“God idea.”

The train stopped and they got off at the station and walked together to the roadhouse. Inside it was as busy as a beehive. People were talking, others were shooting pool. Jo and Charlie were waitressing. Ash was behind the bar. Benny was in the back, cooking. Pamela was helping. Kevin was studying as always, and Ellen was keeping everything in order. She saw them come in.  

“Hey Sam! How are you doing? It’s been awhile hasn’t it? Look at you! You get taller every time I see you.” She noticed Gabriel.

“Sam, who is your new friend? Is he your date?” and then she blinked. “Oh. I’m sorry Sam. That was rude of me.”

Sam smiled. “Don’t worry about it Ellen. This is Gabriel, and yes, yes he is my date.”

Ellen smiled back. “Well good for you Sam, I am glad you found someone to keep you happy. How did you two meet each other?”

“We met today actually. I saved him from a bunch of no good guys on the train.”

“Yup. SamSquatch here is my hero.”

“Hero, Huh? He’s a keeper, isn’t he? You two be safe now. I’ll let Benny know you’re here.” And then she walked away to the back.

“Thanks Ellen.” Sam called out after her and then he turned to Gabriel. “So, what do you want to eat?” He asked him as he pulled out a bar stool for him.

“Eh… How about… a burger?”

“You and Dean would get along great.”

“Yeah, so would you and Cassie.”

It wasn’t long before their food showed up. “Do you boys want anything to drink with that?” Ash asked.

“Water please.” Sam said. Gabriel nodded. “I’ll have what he’s having.”

“Alright two waters coming right up. Won’t take long. “ He grabbed two cups and pressed the nozzle for the water and handed them to Sam and Gabe.  
  
“Thanks Ash.”

“No Problem Sam. Everything is on the house for you and your date tonight.”

“Wow. Again, thank you.”

Ash nodded and went back to work, and Sam and Gabe began to eat their food and talk. There was a lot of laughter and storytelling. More people came in and it was the guys from the train. Neither of them noticed. The leader, however, noticed them.

“There they are. Let’s show these two what happens when you mess with us.” And then they walked over to the bar. The leader pushed Sam.

  
“Hey, you, remember us, from the train? We’re here to finish what we started.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Sorry, that’s not going to happen. Now, can you leave us alone? We’re trying to eat here.”

“Yeah Buddy. Tell your friends to get out of here now.” Gabriel said, standing up.

“I don’t think we will. We don’t have to listen to a pipsqueak like you.”

Sam stood up. “I suggest you fellas leave before I have to call Ellen up here and she is not going to be happy.”

“Oh, Ellen is already not happy, in fact, she’s pissed. Now I am only going to tell you thugs once. GET. OUT. OF. MY. BAR.”

The leader looked at her and then at the pair. “This isn’t over. We WILL be back for you two. Just you watch.” And then they left.

“Yeah okay, whatever you say.” Sam said, yawning, bored.

“Finally, they’re gone. I thought they’d never leave. I don’t know what their problem is with me anyway.”

Sam shrugged. “Who knows, they might just like picking on shorter people. They think it gives them control.”

“You’re right. Hey, you want to get out of here?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Sam said and asked for a box for their food. Once he had the box, he grabbed it and told Ash to tell the others he said goodbye and then the two of them left the bar. It was a nice night out, for being in New York City.

They headed towards Sam’s apartment. Thankfully, it wasn’t that far away so they didn’t have to walk anywhere else. Sam held his apartment door open for Gabriel as they both walked inside. It was small, nothing fancy. A bookshelf here and there, and a laptop on the living room table. The bedroom was down the hallway and in the same hallway was a bathroom.

Gabriel looked at Sam, nervous to even ask. “Sam… I need to ask you something.”

“You can stay if you want Gabe, It’s not a problem with me.”

“Really? You would let me stay here?”

“Yup.”

“But you barely know me.”

“Gabe, I got to know more about you tonight than I ever thought I would. You can stay.”

“Thanks Sam. I can sleep on the couch… if you want me to…”  


“Well usually my dates take me to dinner before they hop into my bed and eventually in my pants, and well, since you did the dinner part, I would say that it’s fine with me.”

“I don’t want to make it seem like we are going too fast with this.”

“Gabe trust me. I haven’t had a real date in a really long time.”

“So, does that mean you want to be more than friends with me?”

“Yeah. I guess it does.” Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“The whole love at first sight thing really does work doesn’t it?”

“I guess you could say that, yeah. Do you want to watch a movie before we go to bed?”

“Sure Sam. What do you have?”

“I have my brothers Star Wars collection he let me have.”

“Sounds great to me.”

Sam smiled and put the first disk in, sitting on the couch next to Gabriel. He wrapped an arm around him. Gabriel leaned into him. They watched all the movies even including the new ones before they decided it was time for bed.

“I don’t think I have anything small enough for you to wear Gabe.”

“Don’t worry about it. I still have my bag with me. It has clothes and stuff in it.”

“Well that’s good. Come on, let’s get ready to go to bed.”

Gabriel nodded and they each took turns, taking a shower, getting dressed, and brushing their teeth. When they were both done, they climbed into bed. It was cold in the room, so Gabriel snuggled underneath the blankets.

“Are you warm enough Gabe?”

“Yeah, Thanks for asking Sam.”

“No problem Gabe, Good night.”

“Good night Sam.”

Sam turned over on his side and a few minutes later, soft snoring could be heard. Gabriel listened to Sam’s breathing for a while and laid his head on his chest because Sam had turned over onto his back. Gabriel listened to the steady beating of Sam’s heart and soon fell asleep. Morning came too fast for the both  and they ended up in different places than what they fell asleep in.

“Did you sleep well Gabe?”

“Yeah I did Sam.”

“Do you want some breakfast or some coffee?”

“Both sound great.” Gabriel said as he got out of bed and followed Sam to the kitchen, and he didn’t even regret looking at Sam’s ass either.

“Sam Winchester, I just want to let you know that you have a great ass.”

Sam snorted. “Thanks. You do too by the way.”

“Why thank you kind sir.”

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. “You’re welcome.” And he started the coffee pot. He then went into the kitchen and started to gather stuff to make breakfast, and yes, he did most definitely bend down low enough so that Gabriel could get a good view of his ass and he knew  Gabriel was enjoying it.

“Do you like what you see Gabe? Because as of last night and now, it’s all yours.”

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. “Hell yeah, I’m enjoying the view. I wonder what they would feel like though.”

“Oh, I think you would enjoy it even more with you inside me. Maybe later we could…. get a little closer.” Sam said and set the two coffee cups on the table. Breakfast was ready and eaten, coffee was gone. Now they could have their fun.

“You want to take this to the bedroom?” Sam asked, as he teased Gabriel by rubbing his hand down his leg.

Gabriel shivered. “Yes please. Let’s do that.”

Sam smirked, standing. “After you.”

Gabriel smirked back, and went to the bedroom and Sam closed the door, shutting it tight.

 


	3. Crobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Free Will are sick of hearing Crowley and Bobby bicker and fight with each other like they're married. So they come up with a plan to somehow make them both sign a contract, making it official so that they would have to spend time together and get along and after they write it up, the four of them take off to one of Gabriel's pocket universes, that is, if Crowley doesn't read the fine print and figure out their plan before it can begin.

Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel all stand together watching  and listening as Crowley and Bobby are at each other’s throats, again for this fifth time this week. It was getting on everyone’s nerves and they all just wanted it to stop. Gabriel was getting annoyed.

 

“We have to do something to make them stop. Anything would be great.” He mumbled, raising his arms and putting them back to his sides.

 

“They fight like an old married couple. Are we sure they aren’t?” Castiel asked, his arms folded. A permanent scowl on his face.

 

“Nope. They’re not but they sure do act like one all the time though. What are we going to do to make them stop?” Dean replied.

 

“I don’t care what we do as long as we make them stop.” Sam said, and rolled his eyes.

 

Gabriel suddenly had that look that meant he had a plan. The other three looked at him.

 

“What’s your plan Gabriel?” Sam asked him.

 

“Well since they act like a married couple, why don’t we make it official.”

 

“They’ll never sign the papers.”

 

“It won’t work.”

 

“They’ll be onto us.”

 

“Oh jeez, you guys are so negative. Don’t worry I got this.” He snapped his fingers and two pieces of paper appeared in his hands.

 

“We just have to figure out how to get them to sign without them figuring out our plan, and after we set the plan into motion, I am going to take us to one of my pocket universes. It’s safe there, you wouldn’t have to worry about anything.”

 

“What’s in your pocket universe?”

 

“Anything you want, you just think it and it will appear.”

 

“Really? Alright. Let’s get this show on the road. I hope this works.”

 

Gabriel nodded, and placed the papers in spots where they would be easy to find.

 

“Are you ready to go now? let’s go already I want to get this show on the road so I can stop listening to them fight all the time it’s getting seriously annoying.” Dean said, and rolled his eyes.

 

“Alright, Alright. Calm down. I already put the papers in place. Let’s get out of here before they figure it out.” Gabriel replied and snapped his fingers and they vanished.

 

Meanwhile both Bobby and Crowley had found the papers and signed them without reading them, well reading them fully. Once they were signed, a ring appeared on their fingers.

 

“What the hell?”

 

“Bullocks.”

 

Crowley appeared in Bobby’s house. “Is this your doing Robert?” He wasn’t happy.

  
  


“I was fixin to ask you the same thing.” Bobby said, turning his chair around.

 

“There’s only one person who could do something like this and he ain’t human.” He added, and that’s when it clicked.

 

“Gabriel.” They said at the same time.

 

“He must’ve did this, but why?”

 

“Maybe because we argue like a married couple Robert… and now we legally are. Don’t try to take the ring off. It won’t ever come off.” Crowley sat on the desk, pouring him a glass.

 

“I need to tell you something Robert.”

 

Bobby looked at him. “What do you want to tell me?”

 

“I’ve had feelings…” He shivered. “For you. For a very long time. It’s why I was happy to take the kiss…”

 

“Don’t tell anyone this but I… kind of liked the kiss.”

 

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “Oh you did, did you? Would you like another?”

 

“You know I would Crowls.”

 

“Then come here you old coop and kiss me.” 

 

And he did. When they broke apart, Bobby said,

 

“You know, I bet those other three were in on it too.”

 

“You have a point there love. Want to help me with a little payback?”

 

“Sounds interesting to me. How’re we gonna do it?”

 

“Why we set a trap for them, of course.”

 

Bobby leaned back in the chair, and rubbed his chin. “Keep talking.” And Crowley did. They set up the trap.

 

“Did you know that there are fire circles that can trap a human Robert?  Because we’re going to need two of them.”

 

Bobby shook his head. “No, I didn’t.”

Crowley grinned mischievously. “Help me set them up.”

 

Bobby nodded, and helped set up the traps.

 

The other four come back after spending some time in the pocket universe. Cas was the the bee king and Dean had ruled beside him. None of them noticed the traps until the fire was lit.

 

”Hey. Whoa. What is going on here?”

 

”What was with the papers boys.”

 

”we were tired of hearing you fight all the time. It was getting on our nerves.”

”Well now we’re married. Thanks to you four.” Bobby said, and put out the fires.

”And we wanted to thank you.”

”Thanks Boys.”

 


	4. Adamdriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samandriel is the one who saved Adam from hell. He rebuilt him and watched over him for months, and then Adam found the bunker, and his brothers welcomed him home with open arms. They apologized so many times. Adam forgave them. He knew they thought they had lost him. They asked him how he was back and he said something about the world ending; Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in this one, Castiel obviously saved Dean from hell, but Gabriel saved Sam, and Samandriel saved Adam. Also this is my first attempt at writing Adamdriel.

Samandriel is the one who saved Adam from hell. He rebuilt him and watched over him for months, and then Adam found the bunker, and his brothers welcomed him home with open arms. They apologized so many times. Adam forgave them. He knew they thought they had lost him. They asked him how he was back and he said something about the world ending; Again. Oh, and his own angel saved him. Samandriel saved him.

Castiel and Gabriel sat with Sam and Dean and listened to Adam’s story. They were in awe that their little brother saved his own Winchester, just as they did themselves. Samandriel appeared behind Adam. He smiled down at him.

“Hello again Adam.”

Adam smiled up at him. “Hey Alphie. Have you met my brothers?”

Samandriel nodded. “I have. Good to see you again guys.” And then Samandriel was suddenly bombarded with a hug by his brothers. He wasn’t expecting it and leaned into it.

“We’re so glad you’re safe Samandriel.”

“I am glad you both are safe as well. The world is… not the same anymore.”

“We should be safe here for now. We stocked up on enough food to last Dean and me, and now Adam too.” Sam said.

Castiel and Gabriel released their brother from the hug and sat back down. Samandriel took a seat next to Adam. Adam squeezed his hand and that gained a smile.

“Looks like we all got a thing for angels, don’t we?” Dean said, and laughed as he looked at Castiel.

Sam and Adam looked at their own angels. “Yeah, guess it runs in the family.” Sam shook his head and smiled.

“And we must all have a thing for Winchesters because we all have our own.” Gabriel added.

“That is true brother and I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

“Neither would I.” Gabriel agreed.

“Alright. So, Cas and Gabe can show you two around while Sam and I get some more supplies.” Dean said, as he stood up.

 Everyone began standing up and moving around to get situated.

“Come on, we’ll show you guys around what we can and find you a room.” Castiel said, and gestured them to follow. Adam and Samandriel nodded, and then followed the angels. Sam and Dean left to get more supplies. After the tour, and having found a room of their own, the other two angels left them alone to settle in, and by settling in, that meant Adam laying on Samandriel’s chest, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. Samandriel ran his fingers through the sleeping human’s hair. He spoke in enochian.

“Gon UrMedVanGraph  GonMedVan.” That means I love you.

They laid there for a while, and Samandriel just kept running his fingers through Adam’s hair until he, even though was an angel and did not sleep, drifted off. Four figures stood at the door, watching for a few seconds before they closed it, leaving them alone. They then went to their own rooms for the night. They would catch up more in the morning.

It was good day.

 


End file.
